grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Strawberry
He was the younger brother to John and Clarissa. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley as the younger Brother out of him and John he also had a younger sister born to them Clarissa. Unlike his siblings his life was not tainted with any scandal and he lived a rather civil life to many consider by most too be comfortably mundane and inspired when John became an astronaut he decided that he would become a pilot and soon is the pilot that flies the planes in and out of Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Jack and John live together and are listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley in Volume 1. Volume 2 Jack has always idealised his brother who is astronaut and who many in the town consider a hero. He is meant to be in space and Jack his greatest supporter is seen at the town hall with everyone else celebrating his mission to go into space.Unfortunately in reality John is not going to space but instead was running away with Carry Parker to get married so that he didn’t have to be kept being chased by Louisa Parry who was obsessively in love with him. She at the last minute runs away from the ceremony and tells all when she returns to Grasmere Valley. He then becomes abusive to her and as a result is ostracized from society causing him to lose his job as an astronaut. Jack is to say in the least is dismayed and disgusted by his brother. Volume 4 Jack tramatised still after the revelations of his brother John begin to pour out ends up kicking him out of the house and John becomes virtually homeless. Once a pilot, Jack now decides he wants to become a lawyer, wanting to break any connection with his brother which he had with his former occupation as a pilot and also having a burning passion to expose and uncover the truth. He ends up training under Lacey Brown who there are rumours that the pair have more than a professional relationship. He eventually manages to get his law degree after an imaginary case involving Marge stealing cookies from James Dontos cookie jar he had to prosecute to see if Patrick Timber, Peter Swansfield and Zoe Swansfield would give Jack a pass which they do. Volume 5 Jack's brother John Strawberry ends up being shot by Mrs Parry after John disguised himself as Knatman and is fighting with Rick Barchez who Mrs Parry wanted to shoot all being a distraction for Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere to take over Grasmere Valley in order to release Mr Gardiner from prison. Volume 10 Jack is among those seen playing at the Town Hall the Mafia game for part of the Town's new monthly games night as organised by Quentin Smithe hoping for the town to bond. However the whole game is played and is not revealed to be a game until the end. Volume 13 Jack along with Lacey Brown are among those committed to prosecuting Ryan Decony who they are convinced murdered his wife Sandra Decony. Almost the entire town are against them as they believe he is a innocent sweet man and that Sandra simply died from an accident. Both Jack and Lacey along with the arresting police officers Del and Adam Robinson faced many abuses at them as their lives were greatly threatened by the public. It almost looked like the case was going to be dismissed by Judge Fielder however with some powerful testimony from Emmeline de'Rose and Ben, soon with Ryan attempting to kill Ben, the truth is revealed that he murdered his wife in cold blood so that his double life with Sarah Lexington and their child Lexi Lexington would not be exposed but also that the child he was about to have with Sandra would not be born as she considered the unborn child a burden. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 11 A Wrong Life Nanny Prescot gets sued by Mia Rogers and PJ Simmons gets sued by Glenda Davis. Mia wanted to sue Nanny Prescot for her pro-life views she installed to her as a child and when she was older and her and her husband, Christopher Rogers son Trey Rogers was born with Down syndrome she wants to sue her for wrongful life. PJ gets sued for paying a compliment to the feminist lawyer Glenda. Terri Magnus defends Mia, Glenda represents herself while Becky Langford who isn’t even a lawyer gets assigned to defend Nanny Prescot and Jack Strawberry, PJ Simmons. Both cases happen simultaneously against Judge Fielder. After the beginning of the procedures, Nanny Prescot fires Becky Langford and stands up for her belief. Soon afterwards Jack defends PJ and soon enough the case is dismissed.